


Рунный стакан Дрига

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Grim Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Crafts, Embedded Images, Engraving, Gen, Photography, Runes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Гравировка по стеклу, 3 фото
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Рунный стакан Дрига

**Author's Note:**

> "...Дриг, старейший из троих Колдовских Богов. Великий Хранитель стремился знать всё, узреть истину, скрытую за ослепляющей нас завесой. В высокомерии своем, иль может быть в прозрении, презрел он древние заветы и предостережения соратников. Проникнув за завесу, узрел он труды самих богов. За спесь свою он был ослеплён, но именно тогда его глаза по-настоящему открылись. Неистовые потоки магии жуткого царства навсегда изменили его. Ужасные шипы пронзили его плоть, гноящиеся раны бесконечно сочатся кислотой. То, что вернулось из-за завесы, мало походило на человека, который вошёл в неё. Дриг переродился... богом.
> 
> Ныне Дриг наблюдает за всеми нами, его бесподобный взор пронзает наши души, видя саму нашу суть..."

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/03/90/qdyQmPIo_o.jpg)

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/c2/4e/gN91kljS_o.jpg)

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/96/3e/TAeZK2je_o.jpg)


End file.
